


Tight Spaces

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Tight Spaces

“No one can find out,” he’d said, to you the last time you’d met this way. “We have to keep this quiet.”

The ‘he’ was Dean, and you understood why it was best to keep your ‘relationship’ silent. The relentless teasing was something neither you, nor Dean wanted to endure. Plus, neither of you wanted to get too involved with one another, for fear it would interfere with hunting, should you be sent out together. Except your private meetings were becoming more frequent now, and it was nearly impossible to keep your hands off of each other.

You could feel his eyes watching you at the dinner table tonight; how your lips pursed over the bottle of beer, his mind surely fantasizing how good they would look wrapped around something else. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t egg him on, fuel his fire; llicking the ice cream off your spoon in a purposely seductive manner when it was time for dessert. No one seemed to notice, and you had no idea how, the sexual tension between you so thick it was almost impenetrable. 

Catching eyes with him off and on, you clearly saw what clouded his piercing green orbs; lust, and it was all for you. You clenched your thighs together at the thought, the familiar ache starting to make you uncomfortable. Depositing your spoon into your empty ice cream bowl with a loud clink, you stood up.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to go to bed,” you said nonchalantly, depositing your bowl in the sink. 

No one else looked up except for Dean, Sam and Cas mumbling their good nights, too busy doing their own thing to notice. You could feel his eyes boring into you as you walked towards your bedroom down the east hall. When you had walked halfway down the corridor, you turned around, your eyes making direct contact with Dean’s but out of view of everyone else. You crooked your finger at him in a ‘come here’ motion, quickly exiting towards your favorite place in the bunker.

It was a closet, but a fairly large closet, big enough to fit the both of you comfortably. You closed the door behind you, the adrenaline and excitement starting to rush through your veins. Your heart was beating so loud in your chest, the sound of your pulse thumping in your ears. It would only be a matter of time now, before he would be joining you in the closet. He was probably fidgeting at the table now, drumming his fingers on the wood impatiently; waiting for the perfect time to exit, so as not to look suspicious.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you heard the loud steps of his boots echo off the cement floor outside the closet door. You watched as his looming shadow stopped in front of it, ensuring no one was around to see him step inside. Within seconds he swung the door open and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him. Thankfully, the lock was on the inside. He was right in front of you now, the only light coming through the open slats in the door, so close you could feel his body heat radiating into you. Your breath was erratic, your heart rate quickening from his close proximity.   
“Hi,” he whispered, taking his hand and snaking it around your waist under your shirt, pulling you impossibly close. With his other hand, he brushed your hair away from your neck, nuzzling his nose into the crook of it.

“Hi,” you breathed back, your hands moving to explore the muscles in his bare arms, your fingers tracing every ridge and vein. “I missed you.”

Dean didn’t respond, but his quick squeeze of your waist, along with a growl from within his chest, was all you needed to know he missed you too. He was suddenly pinning you up against the wall, the brute strength he possessed never failing to make you instantly wet. He was needy, you could tell by his hands that were roaming all over your body, taking off each layer of clothing inch by inch. He opted to keep your bra on, just in case you had to make a quick getaway but disposed of your pants and panties with ease.

Wrapping his hand around your waist, he positioned you so your back was pressed against his chest, the feeling of his hard, throbbing erection pressing into your lower back. You felt his hot breath on your ear, as he took the shell of it between his teeth, his fingers inching lower and lower towards your aching sex. The mix of his hot breath and cold fingers was maddening, making you wetter and wetter by the minute.

“You’re so fucking beautiful. Do you know that?” he asked, his voice gravely and coated with seduction. “It’s almost impossible for me to keep my eyes off of you during the day, let alone my hands.”

Goosebumps rose on your skin at his words, as his fingers slipped between your already slick folds, to rub circles on your clit. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder, as the shocks of pleasure rushed through you. You were already whimpering, but still in control, his fingers taking your clit between them and moving them back and forth in the most delicious way. You felt your knees getting weaker, and Dean helped you stand upright, moving you so that your back was now against the wall.

Spreading apart your legs, he placed a trail of kisses down your stomach to just below your sex, slowly inching two of his fingers inside you. You bit your lip from crying out, as you felt his thick digitsl penetrate and fill you. He moved at a slow pace first, moaning low in his throat as he watched his fingers move in and out of you, your juices coating them. Your hands flew to entangle within his soft, dirty blonde locks, tugging on the strands to ensure he knew just how amazing this felt.

“Fuck,” he groaned, picking up the pace as his fingers fucked you harder. “You have the prettiest pussy.”

Your head flew back and conked against the wall, your eyes shutting tight as your body started to become jello, his fingers curling up inside you to brush against your g-spot. He knew what he was doing, a sly smirk on his face as his eyes glanced from his ministrations to your flushed face. Your legs began to shake and try to pry closed, but Dean ensured that he kept them spread open, so his fingers could delve deeper and deeper inside you.

“D-Dean…” you stammered, your fingernails digging into his bare shoulders.

“Cum,” he growled, his stunning emerald eyes locking onto yours, his jaw clenching as his fingers fucked you harder and harder. You bit your lip so hard you could taste the blood in your mouth, as you came hard and fast around his fingers. Your breathing became heavy, your chest rising and falling as you watched him pull his fingers out of you, taking them into his mouth and tasting your juices. “You taste so good.”

He was up against you now, his hard cock pressing against your thigh from within his jeans, his tongue invading your mouth and making you taste yourself. His hands were gripped on the flesh of your ass, his teeth grazing over your bottom lip as he pulled away. You grabbed his tank top and pulled him back, your fingers and lips working him over, from his shoulders down to his chiseled stomach. When you got to the zipper on his jeans, you ghosted your hand over his erection, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at your touch. He was so ready, the denim of his jeans almost painful against his throbbing member.

Pulling down his zipper, you reached in and pulled out his long, thick cock, rubbing your thumb over the head and collecting the precum there. Bringing it to your mouth you tasted it, the salty sweetness invading your taste buds.

“You don’t taste half bad yourself, Winchester,” you quipped, squeezing the length of him in your palm, a low hiss escaping from between his teeth.

“Hands on the wall,” he commanded, swatting your ass as you turned around. “And bend over.”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered, bending over as you were told. You felt him take position behind you, his hand rubbing along the small of your back as he helped you to arch it. He took his cock in his hand and lined it up with your slick entrance, slowly pushing every inch deep inside you, until he couldn’t push any longer.

“Shitttt,” he breathed, feeling your walls clench around him. “I swear you get tighter each time.”

Dean began to slowly pump in and out of you, every ridge and vein brushing against your sensitive walls, the tip hitting your sweetest spot just right. Picking up the pace, his hands gripped your hips, until he was practically slamming his cock inside you.

“Oh God, Dean...” you moaned a little too loud, biting your lip for fear of being heard. You were so close to cumming already, the build up to this very moment urging to to tip over the edge. You could tell he was close too, his cock twitching and throbbing inside you.  
He wrapped his hand around your front, pulling you up almost in a standing position. As he held you there, he fucked you hard, your orgasm spilling over like a broken dam in a raging flood. You let out a small scream, and Dean’s hand was quickly there to cover your mouth, stifling your moans of ecstasy.

“I’m gonna, I can’t-” he whispered, and you heard him let out a groan from behind you, as he spilled his hot seed deep inside you; the sound one of the most sexual things you ever heard, making you want to cum again.

He placed a soft kiss to your shoulder, as he pulled out of you and helped you regain your balance. After he zipped up his pants, Dean handed you your clothes, this time kissing you hard on the mouth.

“This isn’t enough,” he whispered, hooking your chin with his fingers, rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “Meet me in my room when everyone is asleep.”

Before you could even answer, he was out the door, leaving you alone in the closet and and aching for more.


End file.
